1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to elevator systems, and more specifically to feedback-controlled elevator systems which include a speed pattern signal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Feedback-controlled elevator systems use a speed pattern or velocity reference signal which is based on an ideal pattern, but this reference must be modified to compensate for the system time lag or delay .tau.. Depending upon the configuration of the drive control, the system response will vary to some degree in response to different conditions. This in turn causes the elevator performance to vary.
The lag compensation applied to an elevator system to modify the ideal speed pattern is responsive to the product of the system time delay .tau. and the maximum deceleration rate a.sub.m. Thus, when the speed pattern signal is modified to change the acceleration, it is also necessary to readjust the lag compensation.